Mousefern
ALERT: Mousefern's kits are up for grabs if you want to roleplay one! Mousefern is a creamy-brown she-cat with a black tail, black stockings, white paws, a white chest, black ear tips and fluffy fur. Appearance Description Mousefern is a creamy-brown she-cat with a black tail, black stockings, white paws, a white chest, black ear tips and fluffy fur. Her creamy-brown pelt fades off into black just before the start of her tail. She has blue-ish teal eyes and large pupils with hints of violet around her iris. Personality Mousefern is a feisty young she-cat with a temper ready to lash out at anyone. She softens up around kits but is very harsh and cruel to elders. She hates doing what she calls 'jobs for the dead' and is very whiny when she is forced to do something she doesn't want to do. Mousefern is very aggressive towards anyone who harms anyone she cares about (which is almost no one). She is very big and hot-headed and she enjoys tormenting everyone. She has a soft spot for the apprentices. Skills Mousefern is a very skilled cat at hunting but the thing his she hates hunting. She considers herself a fighter and is very good at ambush attacks. She has a very good nose, allowing her to scent anything and everything within a hundred-meter radius. Life Kithood and Adolescence Mousekit grew up around a very loud and rambunctious family who lived in SoulClan, surrounded by warriors and apprentices alike constantly scolding them. Mousekit was a very quiet cat, therefore her mother hated her and in the few times Mousekit spoke her father would jump in alarm as though a fellow Clan was invading. Mousekit was very jealous of the way her littermates, Brindlekit, Sootkit and Longkit were treated, so she pretended they didn't exist. Mousekit was an explorer, but because her parents considered her as an outsider to the family, she was allowed to do anything she liked, even something life-threatening. One day, Mousekit went out of camp to follow one of the SoulClan apprentices at the time, Mollypaw, a former kittypet, to the FrostClan border, where Mousekit discovered Mollypaw was visiting a FrostClan tom, who at the time was named Rustpaw. Mousekit discovered Mollypaw's real name was Fall and that she was in love with Rustpaw. Unfortunately, Mousekit was spotted by Rustpaw and he revealed her to Mollypaw/Fall, who was utterly in disbelieve. She tried to convince Rustpaw she didn't know Mousekit, but in the end she admitted the kit was also from SoulClan. Mousekit was taken away by Mollypaw/Fall, who threw her into the Twolegplace, afraid of what her Clan would do to her if Mousekit told them what she had seen. She left Mousekit in the middle of a twoleg's yard, with two large and fast dogs. Mousekit managed to escape, but only just. After that, Mousekit couldn't find her way home and she knew she never would. She named herself Mousepaw when she turned six-moons old and she began to train herself in a small clearing, big enough to practice a lot of things. Adulthood When Mousepaw believed she was well enough trained, she named herself Mousefern, in honor of her mother's name, Thorn''fern''. She began to become brave enough to explore the forests she had been lost in and after a few moons, she found a recognized scent. SoulClan! She didn't want to go back, so she didn't and she began to search for the other Clans she knew of other than FrostClan, SunClan and AshClan. On her way, Mousefern stumbled across a badger den and was unable to save herself. She was saved by a mysterious tom, who raced away as soon as he knew Mousefern was safe. Mousefern forgot all about finding the other Clans and began to track down the mystery tom. She found him deep in SoulClan territory, pinned down by her father, who was leaning in for the killing bite. Mousefern returned the tom's favor and defeated her father, killing him in the battle. She didn't care he was dead, all she cared about was the tom she had rescued. She asked for his name and he revealed his name was Whitewhisper, an exiled AshClan cat. Mousefern asked if she could stay with him for a while and Whitewhisper let her. After a few moons together, Mousefern found out she was expecting Whitewhisper's kits. The Clans then raced back to her mind and she knew she had to raise her kits in a Clan. AshClan now wasn't an option, since Whitewhisper wouldn't be able to go back, so SunClan was Mousefern's only option. She wasn't able to convince Whitewhisper to come back to the Clans, so she left him, only one thought on her mind: She had to reach SunClan before the kits came. Just as she reached the SunClan border, three moons after wandering, Mousefern gave birth to three kits, two she-kits and one tom-kit. Mousefern didn't name them until they opened their eyes. She named the oldest kit, the tom, Whitekit, he was exact image of his father and she named the she-kits Violetkit and Foxkit. Pedigree Mother: '''Thornfern; deceased, resident of StarClan '''Father: '''Birchleap; deceased, unknown residence '''Siblings: '''Brindlecrest; alive, residence unknown Sootpaw; deceased, resident of StarClan Longrunner; alive, residence unknown '''Mate: '''Whitewhisper; alive, residence unknown '''Kits: '''Violetkit; alive, residence with Mousefern Foxkit; alive, residence with Mousefern Whitekit; alive, residence with Mousefern Relationships Family '''Brindlecrest: ''See in Enemies.'' Sootpaw: ''"'He was better than BOTH of the others. He did tease me a lot, more so than the others, but he was in general nicer and friendlier and more outgoing. I liked him more than the rest of my entire family. And whenever he looked at me, I swear I saw a little bit of love left. Shame he died... I remember my father telling me just before I killed him..."'' '''Longrunner: ''"'He was... Exotic, in his own way. Yes, he was a bully, but deep down I always knew that he had a little kindness left in him."'' '''Birchleap: ''See in Enemies.'' Thornfern: ''See in Enemies.'' Violetkit, Foxkit and Whitekit: ''"They're perfect in every way. They are always eager to listen and learn, as well as very curious and enthusiastic about the world. I hope they learn to be a little bit more careful... Violetkit almost got herself stuck in a fox den." '' Whitewhisper: ''See in Love interests. '' Love Interests Whitewhisper: "He is truly the one for me. He loves me with his whole heart, it made us both cry when he left me. He cares about everyone he loves and thinks of as a special one in his life and he is the perfect image of a father, I'd think. I named Whitekit after him because I know his father will be inside of his heart, always." Friends Larchfoot/Larchstar: ''"He was like my foster father. He was always taking care of me, playing with me and telling my parents off for treating me the way they did! I loved him more than all of my family." '' Mothpaw/Mothwhisker: ''"He was the funniest and most relaxed cat in the whole Clan! He was so fun to play with, I really considered him a best friend, before he started hanging out with Talonpaw... He was still my friend, of course! It's just the fact that Talonpaw almost took him away from being himself..."'' Enemies Brindlecrest: ''"'She was the WORST of them all. Never wish you had her as a litermate, it was hell on earth. She was really mean and disruptive, a little violent too. She enjoyed seeing others in pain, especially me. I have no idea if she still is in SoulClan, all I hope is that I never have to see her again."'' '''Birchleap: "Worst. Father. Ever. He hated me, much like my mother did. I think I hate him more than anyone after what he did to Whitewhisper. Birchleap deserved to die. Honestly, I hope he didn't believe in anything so I don't have to deal with him when I die." Thornfern: ''"I hate her. She was almost as bad as Brindlecrest. She was way too strict, as well as too favorable of the others. She never gave a damn about me, so I did that to her in terms."'' Notable Sandynose: ''"I see him in my dreams of SoulClan a lot, standing on the announcing place I've forgotten the name of, next to Larchfoot, who I can only imagine is Larchstar now. He was always looking out for me, but he never really interacted with me."'' Serpentstar: ''"She was SoulClan's leader when I was a kit. She was always a fairly nice and friendly cat, but she could be really mean, like when she clawed Sandynose's eyes... I liked her when she was being 'normal'."'' Wishfoot: ''"She was always nice to me when she came to check on the kits. She was always defending me from my littermates and I thank her for it. Brindlecrest back then was ready to rip me to shreds."'' Quotes ''"Do you really think I don't know her? She's from SoulClan, like I am!" - ''Mousekit upon finding Rustpaw and Mollypaw meeting. ''"Whitewhisper... Sounds like a Clan name." - ''Mousefern on saving Whitewhisper from Birchleap. ''"Kits! Who would've thought I'd have 'em of all cats?" - ''Mousefern on discovering she was expecting kits. ''"Are you coming or not? These kits need a stable home." - ''Mousefern asking Whitewhisper if he was going to SunClan with her. Images Life Other Trivia * Mousefern is an old OC belonging to Sandstorm1823 * She was originally going to be evil, but at the last minute she was decided to be just really cranky and whiny but not evil * She was going to be Mothwhisker's mate but because she left the Clan Sandstorm1823 decided to bring another old OC of their's (Whitewhisper) back to be her mate * Mousefern is going to become a SunClan cat Category:She-cats Category:Queen Category:Kit Category:Former Rogue Category:Cats Owned by Sandstorm1823 Category:Characters Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Category:Living